Life as a Jedi
by acquiringwriter
Summary: One slave child is taken in to be trained a Jedi. Will he make it, or will he fall prey to the infamous Dark Side? Rated T for action and Killing; could be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all started a long time ago, when my mother and I were captured by slave raiders. My mother and I were in slavery until I was seven. That's when _everything_ changed.

Rodians. They were the ones that captured my mother and I from our peaceful home on Aar, deep in the Outer Rim, where the Republic had no control.

In my opinion I thought the Republic was a dictatorship, but my mother supported them, so I followed along.

It was a peaceful day, I had been playing with my tamed pet Yeltz. I named him Spot, because he has blue spots on his green amphibious hide. I am rumored to be the only human ever to tame one.

I had just cleaned up from dinner and was about to go clean the roof when I heard my mother scream out on the plantation.

I rushed out as quickly as I could.

Dust was everywhere. Three black ships surrounded our house. Men with guns were pouring out of the ships. They were dragging my mother to the ship. She caught my eye and mouthed, _Go!_

I ran as fast as I could, but a raider had already seen me. He took off after me. I slid under the fence the forest and jumped over a root. I took the chance and looked back, only to run right into a tree.

After mentally berating myself, I found the guy that was chasing me was having difficulty getting under the fence.

I looked around. I had three options: 1) climb a tree 2) keep running and possibly get caught 3) give up.

Not wanting to get caught, I chose option number 1: climb a tree. I quickly scaled the tree closest to myself and climbed until I was sure he couldn't reach me.

"Come down little kid! Don't make me come up there!" the man yelled. I looked around.

I spotted the treehouse my Zabrak friend and I built last year. I looked inside. He was there, in the corner. He saw me and motioned for me not to let the bad guy know he was there. I quickly looked back, not wanting my friend to get caught.

When I looked back, the man had scaled the tree and was reaching for me.

I screamed and kicked him in the face. He slid down the tree a little bit but he didn't fall. I turned around and jumped.

I fell for a couple seconds until I grabbed a branch to stop me.

The branch snapped under my weight and I continued to fall.

I hit the ground hard.

I groaned and rolled over to see the man jumping down from the tree. I only had a little bit to get into the tree house.

I raced towards the giant tree and pulled up the secret door.

I slipped in quickly.

Once I was inside, I closed and locked the door was all the locks we had on the door. I am grateful that we put those locks there now.

I climbed up through the hollow tree truck and quietly slipped into the treehouse.

My friend as still there.

It was eerily quiet for a few minutes.

Then I heard _it_.

The charging of a gun. Only too late did I realize what it meant.

I tried to get up and get away, but the side of the treehouse exploded, smacking me against the opposite wall and sending shards of sharp wood everywhere.

My head hit the wall and everything got blurry.

The last thing I remembered was seeing the man grab Kodo and I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Being a slave isn't easy.

Fortunately, we got sold to one of the nicer slave masters. He provided us with clothes, food, and a home. He didn't even put bombs in us!

He did have us do insane amounts of chores around his mansion, but when he wasn't having guests over, or he wasn't having us do stuff for him, he was a nice guy.

We've been here for almost six years now, and our master has come down with a serious disease.

The Doctor gave him eight months to live.

Three months later, a weird ship landed not too far from our home. I went to check it out, and only when they were coming out did I realized it was a bad idea. We were on a planet farther in the Outer Rim than Aar, and there wasn't anywhere to hide.

A twil'ek walked off the ship alone. He was dressed in brown flowing robes, and he had a shiny metal cylinder on his belt.

He saw me watching him. He walked up and crouched down in front of me.

"Where is your mother, son?"

"Tending to the master," I answered meekly.

"Are you a slave, young boy?"

"Yes," the words burned coming out of my throat.

The twil'ek nodded slowly. "Well, let's have a talk with your master then, shall we? Please, lead on," he urged.

I led him to the mansion and to the master.

When my master saw the twil'ek, he motioned for both my mother and I to leave immediately.

A few minutes later, the twil'ek walked out.

"Pack your things. You're coming with me to Dantooine."

I nodded. My master just sold us to some random guy.

After I was done packing the few things I owned and helping my mother, we walked back with the guy to his ship.

"Davik, help this man with the ship prepping," my mother said.

I helped the man get the ship prepped and ready for take off.

Once we left the planet and entered hyperspace, the man swiveled around to me in his chair.

"Go get your mother; I wonderful news." I did as I was told. "You are both freed. I knew your master, and while I was there I felt something from you, Davik, so I convinced him to let me free both of you. Davik, you are coming with me to the Jedi Enclave, where you'll be trained as a Jedi."

"I get to be a Jedi?"

The twil'ek smiled. "Yes," he said.

"Wait a minute, mister. What's your name?" I blurted out.

"Xendor, call me Xendor."

"Okay," I nodded.

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

We reached Dantooine two days later, and Xendor gave my mom enough money to buy her own place.

She settled down and got a job while I trained to be a Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I started basic training three days after we arrived. It seems I have a natural talent of controlling the Force. I have risen to the top of the Advanced Class, and these guys are the ones that are only a couple months from being picked as a Padawan.

My instructor was impressed with my skills that he let me do all my Force control tests in one day.

As I was sitting in my dorm, I thought of something.

I would make my lightsaber hilt!

I bolted out of the room and to the armory.

"Hey buddy, what can I do for you?" asked the blacksmith, Mr. VinHagh.

"I want to make a lightsaber hilt, Mr. VinHagh!"

"But you're not even a Padawan yet," he questioned.

"So? I finished all my tests needed to become a Padawan. I'm bored and want to do something."

"Okay, so what do you want it to look like?"

"I want it to be long, and I want three size adjusters on the left side of the top with an overhang to guard my fingers for the blade. And I want my blade to be purple."

"Whoa, little buddy, that a lot to ask for, but I'll see what we can do, com'mon, let's go build you a lightsaber."

I followed him excitedly. He pulled out a bunch of wires and a huge metal block.

I carved the hilt out of the metal while he configured all the wires and stuff.

When we were done, I placed the wires in the hilt.

"What do we do for a gem?"

"Well, you can't have a real gem, but I can make you a purple training gem. Would that work until you're allowed to have a real one?"

"Yes! I mean, uh yes, please." Mr. VinHagh laughed at my outburst and apology.

"Xendor finally get to you?"

"Yes, he threatened to put me back where I should be."

My friend smiled. "And where would that be, young fellow?"

"The beginner class, yuck." I shivered on purpose. The words burned as they came out of my throat.

The old blacksmith laughed heartedly and started working on making the gem, teaching me how to do it as he went.

Twenty minutes later, my gem as done. I used the Force to place it in the crystal chamber and completed building the lightsaber.

I turned it on. The purple blade lit up the room.

"Yay! It works!"

"Congrats, kid. I gotta get back to work, come see me later." I nodded and gave the big guy a hug, then bolted out of the armory to show my best friend, Vod.

When I got to his dorm, I started banging on his door, yelling, "Vod! Vod! Vod! Vod!"

He yanked open the door. "_What?_"

"Let me in, I gotta show you something," I said, holding the lightsaber that was clipped to the back of my belt.

He moved out of the way to let me in.

I bolted in fast enough so he wouldn't see my lightsaber.

He closed the door and walked over. "What is it, Davik?"

I unclipped the lightsaber and showed it to him.

"Oh my Force! When'd you get that?"

"I just made it! It doesn't have a real gem, but it has a training one! So now I don't have to use the Enclave's training sabers."

"I am so jealous! What color is the blade?" I turned it on. "Purple! That's so cool! Come on! Let's go try it out!"

We both bolted to the training arena.

Vod grabbed a training saber and switched it on.

He stalked towards me. My purple blade buzzed to life.

"First to three?" Vod nodded.

"You are going down!" He lunged at me.

I blocked his attack and swiped at his legs.

He somersaulted over me and slashed at my back.

I blocked quickly.

As he was landing, I lashed out with the Force and pulled him off his feet. My blade hit his chest as he fell.

"One," I taunted.

"I didn't know we could use powers," he complained.

"I didn't say we couldn't."

He pushed me back and lunged at my legs, but I jumped over him and hit him in the back with my blade.

"Two, come on Vod, you're getting reckless," I constructed.

His eyes darkened. He gripped the saber tighter and lunged. I ducked under his attacked and hit his stomach. He landed in a roll.

"Three, I win," I said.

We started holding duels like this one once a week, at noon on Saturday.

We kept this up for about four years, to right before we were to be picked as Padawans. He kept calling them off, because he was meeting up with somebody.

He didn't think I noticed, but I did, slowly but surely, he was losing control of his emotions and he gave in to his anger more often. Sometimes I would even see lightning crackling around his fingers.

At last it was time for the ceremony into Padawan-ship.

Myself and six others stood on a metal platform above a stimulated lava pit. Each of us had a rope tied around our waists and were pushed off.

The challenge was to deflect all the bullets without opening your eyes.

I opened myself to the Force and felt the things around me.

I unclipped my lightsaber and readied myself for the challenge.

The first bullet came.

I deflected it easily.

Two more were fired. I blocked them both with my purple blade.

The rest of the bullets came quickly, and I easily deflected them all. As the last wave of bullets was about to come, I sensed the person next to me drop his lightsaber.

He was disqualified.

I readied myself for the last wave of bullets.

They came. And when they came, they came fast.

I felt two bullets go to my left and extended my lightsaber to deflect them as another two headed for the right. I used the Force to slow down one set of the bullets as I deflected the other.

A horn sounded, signaling the end of the challenge. All the winners, I guess you could say, were pulled up and placed in front of the waiting Jedi.

I saw Jedi Master Xendor and another Jedi walk up to me at the same time.

Xendor looked at the other Jedi and continued walking towards me.

"Congratulations, Davik. Come now, let's go get you an Ilum crystal."

"I'll need my hilt, sir."

"Then go it, by all means, do not let me hold you back." I smiled and ran off to my dorm.

On my desk sat two hilts. One was a single blade; that I wanted to have a blue crystal in, and the other was a double-bladed hilt, but I wasn't sure which one I wanted so I grabbed them both.

I ran back out and met Xendor at the transport ship.

The other newly promoted Padawans were on the ship also, including Vod.

A Besalisk Jedi named Quintin Farr chose him. He is one of the few Besalisk Jedi in the whole Order.

I walked over to Vod.

"Hey, Vod," I said.

"Hey man."

"What color is your blade going to be?"

"Black," he stated.

"That's not possible," I countered.

"No, I did my research. It _is_ possible, and I'll make it happen."

_Jeez, someone needs some sleep_, I thought. I walked away from him and stood next to my master.

We arrived at Ilum a couple hours later.

As the ship touched down, I opened myself to the Force to search for the right crystal.

I felt the nervousness of the others and I also felt anger. Uncontrolled anger. I looked around in the Force and felt a Dark aura surrounding Vod.

Then as soon as I felt it, it vanished, like Vod had realized I had found it.

I was jarred from my thoughts when the doors opened and a blast of freezing cold air came rushing in. I wrapped my black robes tighter around my body and looked over at one of the new Padawans. His white eyes brightened as the snow hit his face. He took off his robe and jumped out of the ship.

Then I remembered. Ilum was his home planet.

He waited for his master to get off the ship and they were gone.

I followed Xendor off the ship and stopped when he stopped.

"Why are you stopped?"

"I was waiting for you," I answered.

"I am not leading here, you are. We're finding your crystal. Lead on, lad."

I nodded and went to a cluster of blue crystals. I took out both my hilts and I looked at them closely.

_Which one should I choose? It would be faster to have one, but more powerful to have two._ I thought for a moment before sticking the single bladed lightsaber hilt back in my jacket. I walked around the cavern to see any gems that caught my eye. If I ever needed single bladed lightsaber, I could just disconnect the two ends of my double.

I looked around to see Andromeda getting herself a green crystal.

I thought about getting a yellow, a purple, and a blue crystal. I was about to choose the yellow when a small clump of crystals sticking out behind a boulder caught my eye. I walked over to it.

I bent down to look at the gem.

It was a dark grey in color, and had the shape-ings of a more powerful gem, a pure Ilum core crystal. One of the ones that were forged by the ancestors of the race of Ilum and the first of the Jedi.

I cut a portion out and placed it in my lightsaber.

As I turned it on, it flickered for a second before fully coming on. It emitted a dark grey blade of pure plasma, but something wasn't quite right.

I Forced a rock up and sliced it in midair.

Xendor walked up. "Found the crystal?"

"Yes, but it doesn't feel quite right."

"Is it dirty? Sometimes that can mess up the calibration and trajectory."

I took out the crystal and cleaned it.

It took a little bit, but I got the crystal clean. The now pure white crystal gleamed under the Ilum moons.

When I put it back in my lightsaber, it felt right in my hands. This was the crystal the Force had guided me to.

I clipped the lightsaber to my belt and followed Xendor back to the transport ship to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I trained for a month or so on Coruscant with my master before the Council wanted to see me.

I walked in and stood before Master Vokr.

"Do you know why you are here, young one?"

"No, sir. I don't," I answered.

"We have watched your progress concerning your training. And to say, we are impressed, is an understatement. We are astounded at your natural ability to control the Force, and we are sending you on a mission to see if you are good on the field."

"But, sir—"

"No buts, Jedi Knight."

"Sir, you're mistaken. I'm a Padawan. I'm no Jedi Knight," I retorted.

"If I say you are a Knight," Vokr started, "Then you are a Knight! Go! Someone will bring you your orders."

I walked out of the Council's presence. Xendor was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded.

"What did they want with you?"

"T- they promoted me to Knighthood."

Xendor's face fell. "They did? Well, it was nice being your master for that little bit."

"It was, Master Xendor." I surprised him by extending my hand for a friendly hand-shake.

He surprised me by engulfing me in a hug.

"You'll do fine, Davik. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you."

The twil'ek walked away and left for Dantooine.

After gathering enough money of my own, I bought a black Delta-7B Jedi starfighter and flew there myself.

As I powered down my ship, I ran into Vod.

Vod saw me and then he said, "Oh, hello, Jedi Knight Davik Firblo," with a mock bow.

"Oh be quiet. I didn't even know that was going to happen."

"Uh-huh, sure," he said, dragging out the sure.

"Anyway, take care, don't get in trouble. I have to find Xendor." I lightly punched him on the arm.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "How 'bout we have a duel before you go off saving the universe?"

"Sure, that'd be fun. I'd like to kick your sorry behind anyway."

"You wish, buddy." We threw off our outer robes and set our lightsabers on training.

"You got a white crystal? Don't you know that that crystal is probably the most rare gem in the universe?"

"Yep, and it's all mine."

"Well, I did as I said. I got a black gem."

He was bluffing. "No you didn't," I argued.

"Oh yeah?"

"Prove it!"

He turned on his lightsaber.

The blade was black. "What do you say?" he taunted.

I sighed. "You were right and I was wrong."

"Hmm. That's more like it."

He gripped his curved handle in his hands and threw off his white outer robes.

I looked at us.

We were complete opposites. I wore black with a white double-bladed lightsaber. He wore white with a black single-bladed lightsaber.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Vod lunged at me. I knocked aside his blade and rolled under him.

He landed on his feet and swiped at my legs.

I blocked vertically and somersaulted over his back.

I swung at his shoulder, but he deflected it and tried a stab move, but I sidestepped far enough to grab his hand and pull him forward.

I smashed my elbow into his clavicle to make him drop his lightsaber.

I caught his hilt as it fell and hit him in the side.

I felt a dark presence and saw Vod's eyes darken.

We continued to trade strikes and blows until Vod started to get flimsy with his attacks.

I went on the defense to save energy to make the final blow.

He finally over-swung in his attack.

I kicked his legs out from under him and held my lightsaber to his neck.

"Cheater," he accused.

"I did no such thing! You simply lost." I extended my hand to help him up.

"You always were good at fighting. You'll make a great Jedi, my friend."

"Thanks dude, do you know where Master Xendor is?"

"I don't, but Master Kindor might."

"Okay, see you around."

I clipped my lightsaber, grabbed my outer robes, and ran off.

"Master Kindor!"

The Zabrak turned around with his hand on his weapon. He relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I keep feeling a Sith presence around. It keeps me pretty jumpy. What do you need?"

"Do you know where Xendor is?"

"On the plains. Him and two other guys were with him." I thanked him and ran towards the plains, my cloak billowing behind me.

I saw a man running away with a long lightsaber hilt and Xendor flung over his shoulder.

Something dropped from the man's belt, but he didn't turn around; he just kept running.

I waited until he was gone to pick up the dropped item.

It was a lightsaber hilt.

It looked like Vod's but many Jedi have curved handles, so I wasn't sure.

I ignited the blade and gasped.

"Vod, what have you done?" I asked myself. I clipped Vod's lightsaber to the back of my belt and took off after Vod, not noticing a man that looked quite like myself hiding in the bushes.

I followed the man into a crystal cave, one of the many here on Dantooine.

Vod obviously didn't know I was following him, because he left very obvious tracks.

I heard rustling behind me.

I spun around and started walking towards the noise with my hand on my lightsaber.

When all was quiet, I start to turn around, but I was smacked across the head with a metal object.

I slowly drifted into the blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When my consciousness returned, I awoke on the floor of a hollowed out section of the same cave.

Vod was towering over me, arguing with a hooded man.

Vod was in dark grey robes, and he had another lightsaber hanging from his belt.

I moaned from my position on the ground.

The hooded man kicked me in the ribs.

I reached for my lightsaber, but it wasn't there.

I flicked my hair out of my eyes and stood up.

I reached behind me and activated Vod's lightsaber fast enough to block an attack from Vod himself.

His sizzling bloodred blade was inches from my face.

I knew if I lost this fight, I would be killed.

I pushed him back with strength I didn't know I had and swiped at his legs.

He blocked, as I anticipated, so I twisted my wrist and sliced off his sword hand.

He screamed in pain as I flung him at the wall with the Force.

I slowly advanced toward the hooded man.

He started for his lightsaber, but I Forced it out of his reach and into my left hand.

I deactivated the lightsaber.

"You shouldn't have lowered your defenses, young fool."

"What are you going to do? You don't have a lightsaber."

"Don't be so sure, _Jedi_." He spit the word out like it was poison.

He extended his hand to allow blue lightning to engulf my body and lifted me off the ground.

He pried his lightsaber out of my hand while he was electrocuting me and hurled me against the wall.

I struggled to keep my eyes awake, but the pain won this battle, and I passed out.

I opened my eyes to find the cave empty.

I stood to my feet shakily, and looked around.

The only things in the cave were some plasteel containers and Vod's hand.

I reached out through the Force in search of my lightsaber.

It was in one of the plasteel containers to my right.

I opened it quickly and found my lightsaber.

I snatched it out of the bin.

"I won't lose you again."

I was about to walk away, but I saw another lightsaber in the bin.

It looked like a double bladed lightsaber, but when I ignited it, it only had one blade. But that wasn't all; the color interested me more.

It was goldish-yellow crystal. It looked almost like mine, but I didn't know to whom it belonged.

I heard someone call my name through the Force.

I tuned it out.

I clipped it and Vod's old lightsaber to the back of my belt.

I ran back to the Enclave to tell Kindor about these Sith.. and Vod.

"Master Kindor! I have grave news!"

"What is it, lad?"

"I encountered two Sith. It's Vod and another man."

"Vod? He's one of the best Padawans," he said.

"I know sir," I heard my name again. "I have to go."

I walked swiftly to my starship.

As it was starting up, I heard the voice again.

_Go to Coruscant. Go to the pub on 457__th__._

I flew out to Coruscant and did as the voice said.

When I got there, the bartender walked up to me.

"Yo! Jun, oh, you're not Jun. Nevermind."

I shook the comment off and took a seat next to a beautiful female twil'ek.

She winked at me, but didn't do anything.

I closed my eyes and listened for the voice to speak again.

_Go out back of the pub, you'll meet me there,_ it said.

I walked out behind the bar to see a man in his thirties leaning up against the wall.

He had Jedi robes on, so he must be a Jedi.

I walked up.

"Sir?"

He looked at me and I jumped in shock as I saw his face.

With brown hair, and strikingly ice blue eyes, it was like looking at an older copy of me, except for the fact the he had a scar running down his face, marring his left eye, and lip.

"I was wondering when you would come, _little brother_," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, igniting one of my lightsaber blades.

"I am Jun Firblo, your older brother."

"That's impossible! I don't have an older brother," I protested.

"I was born before you guys were taken into slavery. Mom had been tipped that they were going to come, so when she was about to give birth to you, she told me to leave. My thoughts are that they were too busy trying to capture her that they didn't even notice me hiding around the corner. I traveled to Dantooine after you guys were taken and Master Kindor trained me. I knew that since I was Force-sensitive, you would be also, but I made him swear that he would never tell you I was alive."

I looked down at his belt. His lightsaber was missing. "Where is your lightsaber?" I asked.

"It got stolen by some Sith. Master Xendor and I were catching up, well, more like he was telling me what was happening with you, then the Sith showed up; jumped us, took my lightsaber and captured Xendor. I even saw you show up and pick up Vod's lightsaber."

"If you were there, then where were you?"

"I was hiding in the bushes, but you wouldn't have noticed because I cloaked my Force signature and I am a master of stealth. Trained by bounty hunters themselves."

I stood shocked for a moment.

"What color was your blade?" I asked.

"It was a goldish-yellow color. Do you have it?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me," I ordered.

I led him to my ship and gave him the lightsaber.

We parted ways for the night.

When I got back, I noticed a letter from the Council had been slid under the door for me.

_Dear Davik Firblo,_

_You are to leave in the morning for Endor. You have been assigned with a mission to find and eliminate Sith Lords._

_Good luck,_

_Vokr_

I set my alarm clock, packed my bags, and made sure I had enough fuel to make it to Tatooine before I'll have to refuel.

It was a fairly smooth flight, and all went well until I had to refuel.

I walked over to the teammate I had. I wasn't given any info about whom it was, so I was surprised when I found Jun in the cockpit.

"Hey Jun! I didn't know you were assigned to this mission," I said.

"I'm not. I just changed the other guys letter and told him to go Kamino."

"Did you think about what is going to happen to you when he finds out and contacts the Council?"

Jun's face paled. "Oh crap, I didn't think about that. Oh well, let's just get going." He started to turn away, but he turned back. "Oh, got you something." He put his hand behind his back and pulled out a single bladed lightsaber. He tossed it to me. "It was Dad's," he said.

"Dad was a Jedi?"

"Yea, he was, but he turned Sith when Mom was told she would be kidnapped and I ran away."

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

He was about to say something else, but a small light and a sound went off, signaling his ship was done fueling. "Let's set off," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We lifted off and continued on our journey through hyperspace.

We landed in a secure landing hanger hidden by the thick underbrush of the Endor forests.

"Davik, get your battle gear on! We're going on a scouting mission in five!"

I was getting on my torso armor when Jun came in, completely dressed and ready to go.

"No! You got the wrong armor! You were supposed to get the camouflaged set!"

"What!?" I yelled. I moaned in protest.

Jun quickly ran back to the armory and got me the _right_ armor.

He got back just as I was getting the last of it off.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you how to put on armor, quickly and efficiently."

I nodded.

"Okay, sort all the armor out." Check. "Take off you outer robe." Oh, that might be why it's taking so long. Okay, _now_ it's check. "Put on leg armor." Check. "Put on torso armor." Check. "Put on arm armor." Check, did that. "Equip weapons and energy shields."

"Where?"

"Your energy shields will snap onto a place on your bicep."

I felt around on the armor on my bicep. A little rectangular box was there. I grabbed the Jedi issued energy shield and placed it above the box.

Like it was magnetic, it flew to the box and snapped in place.

"Okay, is everything snapped together?"

"I have to do that?"

"Yes, and I'll take that as a No," he said. He kneeled down in front of me and clicked several clasps in places I hadn't seen.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Got the lightsabers?"

I lifted both my Dad's and mine up. "Yup," I answered. I put on my outer robe and my cloak.

My Mandalorian armor fit snugly.

Jun, three troopers and myself were sneaking through the bushes in search of the Sith.

Out of nowhere, a red lightsaber switched on and killed all three troopers. A man jumped from the bushes and landed with the lightsaber in his metallic hand.

It was Vod.

"Hello again, good friend," he teased me.

"Hello, Vod," I answered. "Were you jealous that I became a Jedi first?"

His eyes darkened as he lunged at me. I barely had time to summon a lightsaber and block. I was hoping for my own lightsaber, but my dad's came.

"A new lightsaber?"

"It's my Dad's," I shot back. I shoved him back far enough for Jun to leap over me and engage in the fight.

Vod shot Jun with enough electricity to power a building, successfully sending him flying backwards, writhing in pain.

I attacked my former friend again.

He blocked my first attack, and nicked my cheek with his lightsaber.

It hurt a lot more than it should have. I would know, during the many training exercises, I'd been hit a few times.

I had anger; I had hate, but I didn't use them. I released them into the Force and continued my attacks on the Sith.

I swung low, ducked, and flipped backwards to avoid Vod's blade.

I risked a glance back at Jun, who was still convulsing from electric tremors, and that was all Vod needed to kick me in the stomach and run. I skidded to a stop near Jun. I looked down at my double bladed lightsaber. I wasn't going to be able to run with it slapping against my thigh. I threw it down next to Jun.

"Go back to base and contact the Council. If I don't come back, I'm dead." I turned around and ran after Vod as fast as my legs could carry me.

I had always been a bit faster than my former friend, so I had no problem catching up with him, I mean, a tree is faster than him!

I was about to tackle him when he slipped down a hole. I rolled to a stop.

I thought for a second and then jumped after him.

I skid to a stop in front of Vod. I turned to look at my surroundings. It looked like a Sith sanctuary. The walls glowed with the power of the Dark Side, and lightsabers hung on the left side, covering almost the whole wall. The tiles on the floor were red, and the mortar between them seemed to pulse with energy. I felt weak just standing in this place.

I tightened my grip on my father's lightsaber and ignited it.

Vod laughed. "You are unwise to fight me in front of my master."

"It doesn't matter where we are. One of us aren't leaving this battle alive."

I readied my blade in front of me. Vod charged me, as if filled with new energy, which he probably was. We exchanged strikes at each other until I felt a new presence and felt my hate begin to rise once more.

"Use you hate, Jedi. Strike down my apprentice and your trip to the Dark Side with be complete," a raspy, mysterious voice said.

I complied with the voice. Hate flowed through me as I struck at Vod with all my might. His defense crumbled to pieces. He lunged, but over swung his lightsaber, so I kicked him in the stomach, swirled, cutting off his only real hand in the process, and ending with my sword at his neck.

An old man with a dark cloak sauntered over to me. He laughed wickedly, then said, "Kill the fool."

I looked at the lightsaber, then at Vod, and then to the old man.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

I lifted my blade, but hesitated when I saw the look of horror on Vod's face. He let loose a cry of agony as my blade cleaved through his neck with little resistance.

I lowered my blade as Vod's body fell to the ground.

The longer I looked at the corpse, the more I realized what I had just done.

I dropped the lightsaber, sank to my knees, and looked at my hands in horror and disgust.

"What have I done?"

"You have done well, my new apprentice."

The old man lifted my lightsaber with the Force, and held it in front of my face.

"Take your blade, and fulfill your destiny by standing at my side."

I nodded, and snatched the floating lightsaber.

"Now, dispose of that scum's body, and make yourself a new lightsaber. And hang his on the wall."

I hung Vod's old lightsaber on the wall with all the other lightsabers. I clipped my father's lightsaber onto my belt and took Vod outside to burn him.

I quickly found a suitable red gem to place in my lightsaber.

When I returned to the old man he said, "Good, you are ready. Now, begin your studies." I nodded.

"At once, Lord Sinnitrö." I turned away and started my studies on the Dark Side of the Force.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Three years later, my master, the infamous Lord Sinnitrö thought it wise to send me on a mission to capture a Republic crystal supply shuttle.

I put on my armor, a new set that could put any Republic armor to shame. It was filled with the Force, giving it the ability to fill me with strength and energy whenever I needed it.

It was a dark black in color, and had red trims running all down the sides.

I jumped out of hyperspace as I was nearing the shuttle.

It immediately fired upon me, sensing my dark presence.

I executed evasive maneuvers and landed upon the ship.

A few Jedi came running towards my fighter with their lightsabers drawn.

I launched myself out of the ship and landed behind them. I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed one through the chest.

I blocked a strike from the Jedi to my right and Force pushed the last one across the landing hanger.

I cut my opponent's lightsaber in half, and then his chest.

I ducked to avoid the last Jedi's blade. I kicked his legs out from under him and brought my blade in a swift arch that severed his hands and his head.

The now lifeless bodies, crumpled on the floor, stood no threat to me now.

I worked my way through the shuttle, cutting down staff and Jedi as I went. I finally found the crystals.

As I walked in, I almost fainted due to the sheer amount of power these crystals held.

These were some of the most rare crystals in the galaxy.

My ice blue eyes darkened to almost a navy color.

I couldn't let my master get his hands on these. He would become too powerful.

I would hide them, and keep them for myself!

I quickly plotted a course for Mimban, I would build a base there and stash away the crystals to boost my power, so I could cut down my master and take his place. Then I could find a more powerful Sith Lord and learn all I could from him as well.

I smiled at my newly thought of plan.

A few days later, the shuttle arrived at Mimban.

I quickly found workers and an outdated castle.

I worked for three weeks until the castle was completed. I knew my master was wary of me.

I parked the shuttle next to my base.

After finding a suitable place to store all the crystals, I traveled back to my master, and continued my studies.

"Did you find the crystals?"

"No," I lied. I think he saw through my lies, but he didn't press it.

I studied profusely and quickly rose in power to challenge my master.

I walked up to him, my cold eyes blaring with hate.

"Is there something wrong, my apprentice?"

"Yes," I growled. "You're alive."

The old man leapt from his chair and activated a double-bladed red lightsaber.

"You can't defeat me. I taught you everything. I gave you freedom."

"Well, you know the stories. The learner always strikes down the teacher."

He twirled his lightsaber in a circle around his body as he charged me.

Our battle lasted only little longer than my fight with Vod. I quickly disarmed him. I blasted him with Force Lightning and hurled him high in the air. I leaped high into the air and sliced downward during the fall, cleaving my former master in half.

I landed gracefully, and caught his lightsaber on my hand.

After I had disposed of his body, I gathered all the Sith holocrons I had yet to read and placed them in a bin. I gathered all the lightsabers on the walls, and placed my dead master's in another bin.

I took all my belongings, and his belongings, as well, as multiple holocrons I found while going through his stuff and put them in a box. I used the Force to lift all three boxes and place them in a storage compartment on my ship.

After I was finished with that, I slowly walked back into the place that had been my home for the last three years.

I sunk to one knee, and placed my hands on either side of me.

I absorbed the energy of the Dark Side, and injected it into myself.

I sighed in contentment.

"Well, let's go to Mimban," I said to no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As my starfighter powered down, I carried the boxes into my new base.

It was three levels high, and painted black. The large double doors opened with the Force and allowed my entrance.

I placed all the lightsabers on one wall in my training arena.

After that was all said and done, I immediately opened myself to the Force to find a new master.

When I couldn't find one, I started studying the Force again.

I learned many horrible powers. Powers that were considered… unnatural.

I even learned how to stop people from death.

After a year of extreme studying, and discovering many eye opening powers, I finally found a new master.

His name is Xanatos IV, born from royalty.

He told me that I could learn everything thing I wanted from him, and then I would destroy the Jedi Order, while he overthrew the Senate.

I wouldn't have agreed to his plan if not for the statement he told me before.

He had walked up to me, slowly, as if thoughtfully, and said, "What is your full name, my apprentice?"

"Davik Spuiar Firblo, why?"

"Just as I thought," he mumbled.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought it was you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, my son."

To say I was confused was an understatement.

Then he continued, "I thought it was you at first, and then I was even more sure when we started training. Davik, I am your father."

I was skeptical. "Prove it."

He called over a med droid and had our DNA tested. When the results came back, they said I was his son.

"Well, I could have used you when I was young. And a slave!"

He stepped back, the malice and hate back in his eyes.

"I'll have you know that I only left because you mother told me to, _son_." He said, spitting out the word.

"Well, would it have hurt to at least try to free us?" I yelled.

"You don't _even _know what you're talking about!"

I screamed in rage as the air around me darkened with my power. I ignited my lightsaber and lunged at my father.

He blocked and shot Force Lightning at me.

When I deflected it, I noticed it was red instead of blue.

I was so distracted that he was able to shoot me with his Red Lightning.

And then I realized what was different about it. It was different than the lightning I'd experienced on Dantooine.

It felt like flames were licking at my skin, while still giving me the same electrical shock of regular lightning.

He flung me across the room.

I groaned and tried to stand, but found I couldn't.

He stood on a platform where we were fighting.

"Are you ready to become a _real_ Sith? Are you ready to accept your legacy as a Sith Lord? Then stand up and be a _Sith!_"

I tried to stand, but again, I was held back.

I couldn't even lift my arms.

I screamed in rage as red filled my vision.

I broke past his powers and jumped to my feet.

"Impressive, my son."

"Now teach me, my _father_."

He shot me with the power again.

I flew back a feet few.

I stood to my feet and barely regained my breath when he shocked me again.

This went on for a bit.

I stood to my feet after being shocked with this new lightning for almost two hours.

"I hope you realize what you need, apprentice."

Breathlessly, I said, "I will, my master."

I walked away, barely controlling my rage.

As I looked into the mirror the next morning, something about me was different.

My eyes had always stayed the same, despite how powerful I had become. Whereas my masters, both of them, had yellow eyes, a sign of the Dark Side.

Yet, this morning, my eyes had turned yellow. A deathly sick yellow, almost the color of the sun.

I sat on the floor, with my feet crossed and my eyes closed.

I imagined the Force, it coming to me in huge tidal waves, with power for me to command and bend to my will.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only Passion."_

A passion can encourage us to do things only achievable through the Dark Side of the Force.

"_Through Passion, I gain strength."_

Only with strength will I be able to further my studies and gain more power.

As I was talking, I felt the power behind the Force become reckless, almost as if waiting to flow into me so I can command it to my will.

"_Through strength, I gain power."_

And when I have power, I can destroy the Jedi, and conquer the Republic, and it's puny Jedi. They all rebuked the Dark Side, as they were scared of becoming more powerful. And as always, the Sith will prevail, because we have the actual Power.

"_Through power, I gain victory."_

When I have victory, I will open the eyes of the cowardice Jedi and show them true power and _freedom!_

"_Through victory, my chains are broken."_

I see through the lies the Jedi had set me up with all along. They were just cowards, that's all. Self-conceited cowards who hide behind their precious Jedi Code.

"_The Force shall set me free!"_ I yelled, and the tidal waves of energy flowed into me, waiting to be commanded.

The power burned with its icy flames, licking at my soul.

It wanted control; it wanted everything.

And I gave it everything for the next two years.

I became the second most powerful Sith Lord in the universe, powerful enough to stop death. And even, create life.

Little did I know what I had in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A week before I was to be pronounced a true Sith Lord, Xanatos sent me on a mission.

A mission that would prove my loyalty to the Sith.

The mission was to go to Coruscant and kill the Jedi Masters.

I readied my ship at once.

Xanatos was there to see me off. "Don't get killed, Davik!"

"I'll try, Father!" I yelled back.

I changed into some Jedi Robes that I found on a Jedi I killed and walked to my starfighter.

I spent the time travelling to Coruscant to meditate on looking like a Jedi and hiding my inner Sith.

I landed in the public parking and walked into the Council Chambers, where all the Masters were talking.

"Davik!" Xendor exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Yes," I said, my eyes transforming back to the sickly yellow. "But you won't be. I'm here to kill you," I said.

I ignited my red blade and held it pointed at Xendor.

"Traitor! Sith!" one of the Masters yelled. He jumped out of his chair, lightsaber drawn and charged at me.

"I have broken through your lies!" I sidestepped his swing and smashed my elbow against his shoulder, making him drop his weapon and cut off his head, his dead body dropping to the floor.

"Davik, you don't want to do this," Kindor reasoned.

"Oh no, I _absolutely_ want to do this. May all this Council burn!"

Two Masters came from both sides. I ducked under their strikes and kicked the left one's legs out from under him, bringing my saber swinging upwards, slicing him in half.

_Two down, ten to go._

The right sliced down, but I caught his blade, twisted and cut off his hand, spinning and cleaving off his head as I went.

"Who's next?" I spat.

Xendor and Kindor had their weapons drawn but they were backing away, towards the glass.

I jumped and preformed a backflip, effectively dodging the Master that was coming up behind me. I landed and ducked, spinning right.

The man that was swinging for my head missed, and I caught his arm and twisted it backwards farther than it was meant to go.

I heard a loud _crack!_ and he screamed in pain. I flipped him over and cracked his neck as he fell towards the ground.

_That's four._

I used Red Lightning on one of the Masters, and flung him out the window, breaking it and sending glass everywhere. The wind from being so high nearly pulled me out, and as I cut down two more, I turned to Xendor, Vokr, and Kindor.

"Why, Davik?"

"Because, the Universe deserves to be rid of you Jedi. You're all cowards!"

"Ahh!" A master yelled as he ran at me. He swung wildly, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

I reached into his mind with the Force and pulled on his fear, making it worse, making it stronger. He dropped his saber, clutched his head and ran for the window, screaming, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" And he jumped, only to get hit by a speeder.

The ninth Jedi Master was smart. He kept his distance, but held a defensive stance in case I attacked, which I would. And when I did, he will lose.

I swung my lightsaber in circles around my body, moving it with both hands.

"Jedi Knight Firblo, you have been corrupted by the dark forces!"

"No! I have been opened to the truth! I see through your lies and the silliness of your Jedi Code!" I yelled over the wind.

I got sick of waiting. I charged the waiting Jedi Master and killed him swiftly, leaving only the three Masters that helped train me.

"Masters," I said, as I was turning to them. "It's been great seeing you, but you have an appointment with death. I think it's time you go," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"No, Davik. I think it's time you left," Xendor said calmly, and when I charged him, lightsaber blaring and screaming in rage, he simply Force Pushed me back, slamming me out the chamber doors and out into the hall, slamming against the wall.

I lifted my head enough to see them jump from the window.

I screamed in rage, pouring all my power into a scream that blasted out all the windows in the hall and blasting back every person within five hundred feet.

I have never killed as many people in my life as I killed that day.

My hands are dripping with the blood of the many, and my soul is weighted down with the guilt of murder even today.

I walked away from the temple that day with the deed in my heart and the Dark Side in my mind.

I flew back to Mimban and greeted my master.

"Did you kill them all?"

"Nine of them, Master. Three got away," I said, lowering my head.

"It is fine. I see you made up for it by killing many of the other Jedi in the Temple. Good, otherwise I would have tortured you right there."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't."

"You should be, son."

I looked up at my father.

"What should I do?"

"I want you to hunt them down and kill them. My plot within the Senate is almost done."

I nodded and walked away, thinking about where they could have gone.

I know there is a Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, and then there are several bases that be used in case of emergency. I guess I'll just have to tap into the frequency and see where the Masters are calling all the Jedi.

Over the next few days, I listened in on all the distress channels the Jedi had.

Xendor was calling all Jedi to Manaan. He had said there was a rogue Jedi on the loose and he was very dangerous and to come to Manaan immediately.

I packed my bags without worry, or hurry. I knew it would take some time for all the Jedi to arrive on Manaan. The Masters were already there, but I wanted to wait until enough Jedi got there for it to be a challenge for me.

After a substantial number of Jedi had gathered on Manaan, I set out to finish what I had started.

As I landed, I saw Master Xendor. I landed and exited my ship, and almost immediately, I was attacked by Jedi. I killed the swiftly, then continued to walk through the entrance of the base, killing everyone who got in my way.

A few managed to get past my defenses, but my Sith armor stopped their lightsabers before they could strike me.

The more Jedi I killed, the closer I got to finishing my quest, the stronger of a headache I got.

It wasn't a human headache. It was a Force-driven headache.

Finally, as I was facing off against Xendor, the headache became too much for me to bear. I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I looked up at Xendor.

"You have been corrupted by the dark forces. Your evil stops here." Xendor walked over and tapped my forehead with his finger. Dark red energy flowed out of my and dissipated.

I collapsed onto the ground and tore off my armor.

"Thank you, Master," then I drifted into the darkness.


End file.
